Summer Child
by Chiyo Thyra
Summary: It seems that whenever he turns around, Zuko finds out something new about his uncle. He constantly refers to him as a fool and after the last countless time, Iroh decides to tell Zuko the story of how he became such a silly old man.
1. Natsuko

"Uncle, you're a silly old man," the hot-headed young fire bender exclaimed angrily as he stormed out of the apartment.

Iroh sighed and clipped another stray twig off his bonsai tree. More and more often Prince Zuko called him that. "If only you knew how more silly I was in my youth."

* * *

Many hours had passed before Zuko returned to find his older companion seated at the small table in the kitchen, sipping a cup of steaming tea. "Glad to see you back, Zuko. Please, join me for a cup of tea." 

"No, old man."

He started for his bedroom only to be stopped by Iroh reaching out and grabbing his arm. It wasn't often that his uncle held him back and when he did it was of utmost importance that he listen to his elder's words.

"Please, Zuko. I insist."

Zuko was not sure if it was his own curiosity or the sincere note of pleading in Iroh's voice that made him take a seat opposite of the man and watch as he poured tea into a second chipped cup. "I'm listening."

"I am an old man, Zuko. This you have reaffirmed for me multiple times," Iroh began his tale on an odd page.

The prince looked down, a bit ashamed for his rash abuse of his only relative.

"So I would like to relay to you my tale, one that has never been known by another soul."

Now Zuko was really intrigued by what his uncle had to say.

Iroh sat his cup down on the table and stared at his reflection in the light brown liquid it held. So many memories, so many pains and joys, how could he relate them all?

"I was born the eldest son of the Fire Lord Azulon, many, many years ago. From the time I was a small child I knew that someday I would take my father's place of command. What I didn't know was that my younger brother Ozai would take my place first. But I am jumping ahead of myself.

"Like I was saying, I was born the eldest; therefore I was treated with all the respect and honor due to a son of the Fire Nation. I grew under the stern eye of my father and became the warrior he wanted me to be, much the same way Ozai did to you.

"My first memory of my father was watching him oversee the execution of several turncoats in the army. I think I was five at the time and your father had just been born a few days before. My mother on the other hand; I never really knew her. I was my father's child entirely.

"The only love I knew from my father was when I accomplished something great in the name of our family and the Fire Nation. Other than that there was nothing in my life that was truly worth anything."

"I hate to interrupt, Uncle, but where are you heading with this?" Zuko interjected.

"Patience, Zuko, I will get there momentarily. Now drink your tea and relax. I want to tell you about Natsuko."


	2. Entrancing

_Leaves on the vine falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells drifting in the foam…_

The remaining words were carried away on the spring breeze to brighten someone else's day.

He stopped mid-kick, entranced by the voice that had been singing only a moment before. "Who was…that voice…"

Brow furrowed in confusion, the dark-haired warrior prince let his foot rest on the ground and dropped his arms by his sides.

That was a mistake.

Being unguarded during a sparring match was an error; but leaving oneself completely defenseless in a match with one's younger brother, now that was just stupid.

He couldn't react in time to block the flaming punch to his gut and wound up on his back with smoldering clothes.

"Oh come on, Iroh. I know I'm stronger than you, but you weren't even trying that time," Ozai spat out, crossing his arms irately and staring down harshly at the older boy.

Iroh picked himself up and patted out the cinders on his armor. "Shove it, Ozai. Shouldn't you be scurrying off to your flower-arranging lessons anyways?"

"Haha."

Though several years separated the siblings, Iroh had to admit that his younger brother was anything but a weakling. Time and time again he had proven that just because Iroh was more advanced in years did not mean that he was more advanced in firebending, even though Iroh was.

The elder prince raked a hand through his hair to pull it back into its topknot and turned to glance towards the palace walls. Whenever the two decided to spar with each other, their father ordered them to remain outside.

Their last indoor bout had nearly ended with a brand-new palace. Luckily though, only the east and south wings had to be repaired.

"Did you not hear that, Ozai?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice," Iroh murmured as he started for the gates.

Ozai arched a brow and followed after him like a lost puppy. "What voice?"

"The voice that was singing; something about leaves," he replied with a scowl.

Still his brother seemed lost, "Exactly what sort of leaves have you gotten a hold on?"

"Get out of here," Iroh's irate demand was punctuated by a small scale fireball flicked at Ozai's head.

He ducked in time but stuck his tongue out when he looked back up. "Fine, but I'm telling Mother you tried to kill me."

As Ozai jogged ahead he was pursued by a larger ball of flames. "I wasn't trying to kill you, merely hurt you."

His words didn't reach him though; the young boy was already gone.

Many days Ozai caused him grief in some form or another, but he wasn't bothered by the weak threat of their mother. He hadn't even seen the woman in years it seemed, only on the occasional family dinner when they were entertaining guests of high importance.

_Leaves on the vine falling so slow, like fragile tiny shells drifting in the foam…_

There it was again; the woman's soothing soprano voice singing the foreign tune.

Iroh's pace quickened without his realization, he needed to find the source. Why, he wasn't sure but something was driving him to it.

He skidded into a wall as he rounded a corner too sharply and fell to the floor. Servants offered to help him up, but he only shoved them away. The song was fading already and he had no time to deal with these fools.

Several more members of the help were pushed out of the prince's way as he made a mad dash for the very center of their palace; the gardens.

_Little soldier boy come marching home. Brave soldier boy comes marching home._

Iroh burst into the open air just as the song ended. His amber colored eyes skimmed the area quickly, he was sure that this was where the sound had come from.

It was then that he found what he had been searching for.

Seated on plush cushions at the white pavilion just past the koi ponds was a girl.

She wasn't older than he was, maybe a year or so his junior. Her raven black hair was partly twisted up into an elaborate bun that left the remaining part to flow freely over her shoulders.

Like any lady of the court she was dressed in a finely embroidered red kimono with a sheer orange shawl draped over the crooks of her arms. Skilled hands plucked at the strings of the instrument she held and her light complexion made her seem all the more ethereal.

Despite his loud entrance, she hadn't looked up or even seemed disturbed. She merely continued to play her music with closed eyes.

For some reason though, he wanted her to open her eyes; wanted to see what color they were. Promptly he scolded his mind for the thought and straightened himself into a stance befitting a prince before crossing the wide bridge. On the other side was the opening of the pavilion where he stopped and cleared his throat to get her attention.

The action did get her attention, but did not garner the same reaction so many others gave.

Instead of dropping into a bow when she opened her eyes to glimpse him, she smiled. She smiled in a warm, gentle manner unlike any others in his life had done. Iroh wasn't sure how to react.

"Good morning, Prince Iroh. It is good to see you home safe and sound," her speech was as melodic as her music.

"You know my name?" He was still unsure how to test these waters.

She nodded, "As does every other person in the kingdom."

"Well then it seems I am at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I do not know yours."

"On the contrary, you do know my name."

That caught him off guard. "How so?"

"We go way back, you and I," the girl strummed her instrument with a hazily familiar wicked smirk.

* * *


	3. Tea Time

To my three reviewers- Thankies :) If my computer could send cookies then I would send them to you.

* * *

"Well then it seems I am at a disadvantage. You know my name, but I do not know yours," he said with a grin.

"On the contrary, you do know my name."

That caught him off guard. "How so?"

"We go way back, you and I," the girl strummed her instrument with a hazily familiar wicked smirk.

* * *

"I…" Iroh was even more thrown off by the girl.

She laughed softly and played a new chord. "Come on, Ayeaye, if you've forgotten so soon I'll be hurt."

He grimaced visibly at the use of such an undignified pet name. "How do you know about that?"

No one used that name except for the demonic child his aunt had brought to play with him many summers ago. She had bestowed it upon him after a particularly nasty trek through the woods left him red and puffy like the odd the creature that lived in the thick canopies of trees.

"Natty?"

This time she gave a slight wince, "Please call me Natsuko."

"Natsuko, what are you doing here? I thought you were living in Earth Kingdom so you could go to school." Iroh sat uneasily on the pavilion's steps. He almost expected her to kick him or pull some horrible prank on him like she did when they were children.

She set the instrument by her side and folded her hands as neatly in her lap as her legs were folded beneath her. "I was at school in the Earth Kingdom, but it is summer break. I've been in town for about a week."

Iroh wouldn't have known that; he had just came home himself. In fact, that was why he and Ozai had been sparring. It was his brother's tradition to ambush him just outside the palace walls every time he returned home after an extended period on the front lines.

"Oh, in that case: Welcome home."

Natsuko laughed softly, "Thank you."

He smiled in response. The sound of her laughter was…well, he wasn't sure how to describe it, but he wanted to do amusing just to hear it again.

"Natsuko! Come inside, it's time for tea!"

The duo turned to look at the tall, slender figure at the garden doors. Like Natsuko, she was dark haired and dressed in splendid kimonos. Unlike the young woman though, this one had dark eyes. Only a moment before had he realized that Natsuko's were a brilliant green.

"Prince Iroh," the woman exclaimed with a smile as she dropped into a bow from her waist. "I did not know you were home."

"It's good to see you as well, Aunt Mimi," he replied pleasantly.

"I hate to interrupt, but it is tea time and Natsuko is our hostess today."

Iroh nodded to show he did not mind losing her company although he truthfully wanted to deny her leaving.

Natsuko rose to her feet in a graceful, fluid motion and stepped down from the white structure to walk to the other woman. "I guess I'll see you later, Prince Iroh."

Mimi bowed once more, but Natsuko didn't. He had found it odd that the girl acted so informal with him when she wasn't even blood kin. Mimi had adopted her as child after her parents were killed by bandits in Ba Sing Se.

That too was something he found peculiar. Natsuko, a child of the Earth Kingdom, had been taken in by a member of the Fire Nation Royal Family. The next time they were alone he would have to ask her about that.

* * *


	4. Whipped Ostrichhorse

Several days had passed before Iroh had his next encounter with the siren-girl from the gardens. In that time he had been dark and moody, snapping at anyone who came too close to him or even looked in his direction in a way that displeased him.

Unfortunately, that was how their paths crossed again.

"What is this?" he growled as he examined the food on the golden plate before him.

"It is a kiesh, Prince Iroh," the servant replied in his shaky voice. He was an old man, his white hair pulled up into a typical topknot and large round glasses perched on the end of his nose.

Iroh shifted his angered gaze from the plate to the man. "Did I ask for a kiesh?"

"Well, no sir, but-!" The old servant was cut off by the loud crash of the plate hitting the stone floor.

"No buts, do you hear me? Unless you wish to find yourself paddle-less in the sea!"

His balled fists burst into flames as he rose hastily from his seat.

The man dropped to his bony knees with a wheeze. "I apologize, Prince Iroh. Forgive me."

Iroh slumped back into his chair and looked away from him. "Old fool."

He had not given the inferior being permission to rise and he knew that the unspoken rule among the servants would hold the man there for as long as he wished.

"Iroh!"

The sudden exclamation of his name caused him to jump.

In the doorway stood the figure of a girl, silhouetted by the bright sunlight streaming in.

His face brightened immediately, "Natsuko."

She ignored him, stalking into the room and kneeling beside the old man. "Please get up."

The man shook his head, "I cannot."

Her frown deepened into a scowl as she turned to face the prince. "Iroh, give him permission."

"But…"

"Do it!"

Iroh was stunned by her blunt demanding of him. Him; Prince Iroh, Heir of the Fire Nation, was being ordered by a girl. "You can stand."

"Thank you, prince." The old man rose unsteadily with the helping hand of the dark haired girl. Bowing to both of them, he limped from the room.

"Natsuko," he cleared his throat and smiled, trying to create the tranquil feel of their previous meeting.

She would have none of it though. Rising in her elegant manner, Natsuko left without a word to him.

This, more than anything else she had ever done, confused him. What had he done wrong? The only way for him to find out was to follow after her.

Her gauzy blue and green robes swirled behind her as she walked heatedly through the palace halls, Iroh hot on her heels.

"Natsuko? Natsuko, please speak to me," he asked in a voice that sounded foreign to his own ears.

No response.

"Natsuko?"

Nothing.

"Natsuko, I order you to stop!"

Surprisingly she did as she was told. It was possibly the first time in her life she had done such a thing.

"Natsuko," Iroh walked around to stand in front of her. "What's wrong? What did I do?"

"You were being a-a-a- a pig-headed buffoon!" Her green eyes lit up with a fire that could rival any inferno's.

"I don't understand…"

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Don't understand? Iroh, the way you were treating that poor man back there... it was cruel," she stated irately.

Iroh's brow furrowed, "He is just a servant, nothing more."

Natsuko shook her head and started walking again, rounding a corner and entering the gardens. "You're wrong, Iroh."

He was pleased to hear her voice lessen in fury, taking on something of the placid tone she had spoken in days before. Yet he was still befuddled.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" he asked, following after her. He was the prince, he was never wrong. Unless his father was his opponent, then he was always wrong.

She looked to him over his shoulder as she crossed an arching bridge.

Was that a pity gleam in her eye?

"Iroh, if you cut your hand then you bleed. When I spill tea, I get burned. What do you think happens to the servants when they cut their hands or spill tea?" Her glance wasn't one of pitying; merely questioning.

Iroh looked away, he had never thought of it like that before. "They bleed and get burned."

"So what if someone yelled at you for no reason, made you collapse to the floor, and then refuse to let you let you up? How would that make you feel?"

"Point taken," he muttered shamefacedly.

Natsuko had stopped in a clearing that was fringed by orderly rose bushes and turned to face him. "Good."

There was no real way for him to respond to her, not after that reprimanding. As much as he had enjoyed her company before, now it seemed he was better off on his lonesome. At least then he didn't feel like a whipped ostrichhorse.

* * *


	5. 239

Winter was nearing. The fact was evident in the orange leaves that dotted the branches of the trees. The weeping willow he sat under swayed gently in the crisp air.

Several months had passed since the beginning of the summer when Iroh had first arrived home from the warfront. In three weeks, on his father's order, he would be going back.

"Consider it a birthday present," the Fire Lord had said.

"Happy birthday to me," Iroh spat angrily. He didn't want to go back, but he didn't want to stay at the palace either. Not while Natsuko was here.

Ever since the incident with the old servant, they hadn't gotten along well. Nothing he did was redeeming.

Jewels, flowers, gowns, animals; all his presents had been returned with no explanation.

Iroh sighed and lay back in the grass, staring up at the clear blue sky that was mottled by the tree's branches. Why did he even care? She had been so mean to him when they were children. Why should it matter if she liked him now that they were grown?

"Iroh?"

Speak of the Devil.

Natsuko leaned over to stare at him, her dark hair unbound and falling down like a curtain around him. "I heard you were leaving."

"Not for three more weeks." _Not that you care._

"Good, I was afraid that I wasn't going to see you before you left," she smiled and straightened up. Despite the cool weather, she wore a short-sleeved lavender dress. It was very becoming on her.

"Natsuko, I don't understand you," he snapped as he sat up again, staring at her heatedly.

She seemed confused, "What do you mean?"

Iroh stood up before her and for the first time realized that he towered over her almost a good six inches. "I mean that you lead me in circles mercilessly. When we were kids you were evil to me. Then I go nearly ten years without seeing you and now you're this saintly creature with a soft spot for servants.

"That aside; when I first saw you, you were calm and graceful and then you become a harpy who doesn't speak to me for the remainder of my stay home and now you just stroll up as though there has been no four month long cold shoulder."

Natsuko stared at him in a surprised manner before smiling brightly. "I didn't give you the cold shoulder. If I recall correctly, you were the one avoiding me."

His mouth dropped open. "Wha-?"

"I tried to find you several times to talk with you, but every time I came within eyesight you ran off."

That wasn't true…well, it wasn't all true. He had only run away from her a few times; fourteen or so. "What about my gifts?"

"They were lovely, but I could not rightly accept them." There was a hint of sadness to her voice.

"Natsuko, I don't understand…"

She turned away from him, looking out over the large pond of the inner courtyard. "I turned sixteen in May. If I were to take anything so extravagant as what you had presented to me, it would be assumed that you and I were to be wed and no other suitors would come forward."

That explained it. "Why did you not say anything, Natsuko? I had no idea you were sixteen already."

The raven-haired girl shrugged, "I didn't think it would matter; not with you anyways."

Iroh wasn't sure if he should be offended by the statement or not.

"Well, it's been nice. I'll be back in June and I hope that I'll see you then," Natsuko said with a flawless bow.

It took a moment for him to process what she had just said. "You're leaving?"

"Of course, summer break is over and I have to get back to school."

His face fell a bit; seemingly hurt by the fact she was departing so soon.

Without warning, the lithe girl embraced him fondly. It was unusual at first seeing he had never been hugged before, but after a moment he returned the gesture awkwardly.

"I'll be back before you know it, don't fret. Besides, you're leaving for the front lines and won't care about me anyways." Her face was brightened by that wonderful smile of hers.

Iroh could not help but smile to himself and nod. "Have a safe trip."

"You too." She squeezed him lightly and released him.

The prince watched her walk to the breezeway and then into the west wing of the palace. He missed her presence immediately, but did nothing other than settle back into his spot beneath the tree.

"Just 239 days, that's all. Only 239."

* * *


	6. Reunited

"Not now, Ozai."

Iroh batted the fireball aside and went straight into the palace, leaving his younger brother to stare after him in bafflement. Anticipation radiated from him like heat. "240 days…"

That meant Natsuko was back. She would be here already, beating him to the finishing line once again.

* * *

_"Slow poke," a six-year-old Natsuko taunted from the tree branch she sat perched on._

_Iroh glared up to her, his chest heaving hard from his exertions._

_They had gotten into an argument about something and decided that a footrace would settle it. Nearly two years her senior and Iroh still hadn't beaten her._

_"You need to shape up if you're going to be ruler of the Fire Nation someday." With the skill of an acrobat, she leapt from the tree and landed perfectly on her feet._

_"Shut up, Natty. Just shut up."_

* * *

He smiled at the memory and picked up his pace, dropping his bag and helmet by the door. Like so many times before, Iroh jogged through the halls, his armor clanging loudly and echoing off the marble walls. 

The gardens were where he assumed she would be. Every time they met up it had been or led there. It seemed to be her favorite place on the entire estate.

Within moments he threw open the large wooden doors that led to that beautiful place with a wide smile. "Natsuko!"

No answer.

He looked around carefully, his smile gradually fading when he found the area empty. "Natsuko?"

Nothing responded except for the twittering of a small bird in one of the plum trees. He had come home too early or maybe she wouldn't be coming back this summer. What if something had happened during the trip? What if they had been robbed en route? Or worse, killed?

"Iroh?" a melodic voice came from behind him, preceding a light touch on his arm.

The prince turned and looked down to find the person he sought.

Natsuko smiled up to him, her emerald eyes glowing happily. If it was possible, she was more beautiful than he recalled. Her ebony hair was clipped back from her tawny face in a way that left the gentle waves cascading over her bare shoulders.

Her silken dress flowed around her like lilac water. Natsuko always looked her best in shades of purple. Around her throat she wore a black choker that sported a finely crafted circular pendent with a moon on it.

"I thought you weren't going to make it," he said in a relieved tone.

She laughed and shook her head, "Why not?"

"Silly reasons."

Resting her hand in the crook of his arm, Natsuko began to lead him towards the pavilion. "So what's new with you?"

"Nothing of importance, a few new scars," he replied with a nonchalant shrug. In truth one of those scars had been from a wound that nearly killed him, but he was more interested by how her life had been. "What about you?"

Natsuko smiled brightly again. This time though it seemed more distant, like she was smiling for a memory and not anything present, and touched her necklace. "I'm going to be married in August to a man from the Northern Water Tribe."

In that moment Iroh felt something inside him crumble to dust. "M-married?"

"Yes, his name is Daitaro. He made this for me; it's a tradition of his people for a man to give his fiancé an engagement necklace." Her face seemed to beam brighter than before. She seemed happy with the arrangement.

"Congratulations," Iroh said sullenly. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go speak with my father."

It was a bold faced lie, but he needed time to mull this new piece of information over. Inclining his head to her, the fire prince pulled away from the beauty and left her standing with a lost expression.

He was truly happy that she had found such joy. He just wasn't happy that he wasn't the one to give it to her.

* * *


	7. Balance

It took six days to resign himself to the fact that she was to wed another man. He could even come to terms with the fact that she was marrying a member of the troublesome Northern Water Tribe. What he couldn't accept was how happy she was over an arranged marriage.

"No one is ever happy in arranged marriages," Iroh stated flatly, cracking his knuckles.

His younger brother rolled his eyes and released an aggravated sigh. "Would you stop complaining already? There's nothing you can do to change the fact. Father was the one who blessed the union."

Iroh looked up to the boy splayed out on the tree branch over his head. "How do you find these things out?"

"I listen." Ozai reached out and plucked an apple from the bough. He examined it carefully before igniting it. "What do you care about some old girl any way."

"That's my business…did you happen to here why the Water Tribe?"

The young firebender grinned slyly. "Care to pay a mole for his information?"

Iroh narrowed his gaze on his brother, trying to decide if he should bend to the request or not. Digging in his pocket, he took a small ruby out and flipped it into the air.

"Aunt Mimi hoped it would help quell rebellion if one of the Water Tribe nobles was wed to one of our own." Ozai caught the token with his free hand and stuffed it into his own pocket. He looked down to his brother and took a bite out of the roasted apple.

"She always has been an odd woman," he said with a full mouth.

The older fire prince released an aggravated breath as he tightened the bandages on his hands. He wasn't injured, only preparing for practice on his own.

"Well, you're no fun so I'm going to go elsewhere."

Iroh didn't stop his brother from leaving, he wanted him to go. He needed time to concentrate and be by himself.

It was essential that he master this new firebending form. Without it the next battle might be his last.

* * *

_"You're lucky, Prince Iroh. A man of lesser stamina would have died of these wounds. Tell me, can you move your legs?" a doctor with bushy eyebrows asked casually as he examined the gashes on Iroh's back which had been stitched shut._

_Iroh didn't know and didn't care at the time, he had been fed so many medicinal plants he wouldn't have been able to rightly tell anyone what his name was much less anything else._

* * *

Once Ozai had disappeared, Iroh straightened his stance and closed his eyes. 

Peace, that's what he needed and, with the departure of his younger sibling, now he had it.

Stretching out his arms, the fire prince clapped his hands together and brought them down in a circle of light blue, crackling light. In a motion too quick to follow with human eyes, he spun around and stepped forward, flinging out his arms.

Lightning cracked and hit the target that had been set up on the far side of the courtyard just as he had intended, but the force of the strike threw him backwards a good few yards.

"Iroh, what are you doing?"

He looked up from where he laid sprawled out on the ground to see Natsuko standing over him.

"Oh, I was only practicing," he murmured as he climbed to his feet.

Natsuko stepped back to give him room. "Practicing what?"

"A technique Grandpa perfected."

"What technique is it?" She seemed intrigued now.

Iroh straightened a bit and smiled, pleased to have her full attention. "Lightningbending. It's a form of firebending, but far more difficult. Few ever master it, not even Grandpa could."

"Well then, let's see it." She folded her arms and waited for him to demonstrate.

Iroh looked a bit uneasy. Well, if it was what she wanted…

It was a repeat performance. The lightning struck and the dark haired prince was flung back again, narrowly avoiding bowling her over in the process.

Natsuko held her hand out to help him up. "Do you know what your problem is?"

Great, now she was going to try and be his teacher.

"What?"

"Take your stance."

Despite his displeasure at being instructed by a girl, he did as he was told and took his beginning stance.

"This is your problem." She reached out and pushed his shoulder. Immediately Iroh toppled over.

He stared up to her in surprise. "How…?"

"You have no balance," she stated plainly.

Iroh got up off the ground and folded his arms. "And I suppose you can teach me how to gain balance?"

"Better." The smile that crossed her face with teasing and hid something he wanted to discover.

It was only now that he realized the clothes she wore were of a peasant girl. A dark blue tunic over matching pants and that damned necklace.

She breathed in deeply and released it slowly, crouching down and moving her right arm back. The left one though stretched out before her with the palm up.

Now it was his turn to be intrigued.

He stayed silent and watched as she brought her right arm forward in a swift punch, drawing the outstretched one back to her body. The action was quickly followed by her lithe body twisting around and kicking out. Her foot had no sooner touched the ground than the left arm shot out once more in a fierce jab.

Each time her limbs went forward, a bolt of bright, white lightning was flung across the clearing to the target he had been using earlier. When the dust settled, there was no target.

She finished by bringing her feet together and letting her arms rest at her sides. There was not a single hair out of place on her head; it was as though what she had done were some simple feat. "That's what I can teach you."

Iroh stared in open mouth amazement. How had she, this orphaned Earth girl who was a skilled musician and peaceful soul, learned to perform such a difficult and deadly form of firebending?

"You have my complete attention…"

* * *


	8. Push Comes to Shove

Chi: Alright. Nearing 900 hits and I've got 6 reviews. Not that I'm a review whore, but pleeeze give me some feedback. I like to hear the thoughts of my readers and what y'all have to say. :)

* * *

"No, no, no, Iroh. Not like that at all." 

For the first time since he had begun training for the army, Iroh was running out of energy.

Natsuko had proven to be the toughest teacher he had ever come across. Forms, stances, punches, kicks, she could have been a trainer for the Fire Nation's army with little effort.

"How do you know all this?" he asked, breathing heavily after an attempt he had thought to be very good. After all, he was still on his feet.

Her expression clouded over a bit, "My grandfather taught me."

_Grandfather?_ Iroh wanted to pursue the subject, but the look on her face told him that it was better not to. "All right, show me how to stand again."

Natsuko seemed to brighten a bit and took her stance. "Like this."

"Is this right?" He mimicked her movements.

She shook her head and, pushing her ebony braid over her shoulder, walked over to correct it.

The fire prince watched her as she approached him. Every move she made was as graceful as water and as light as air. It was amazing to him.

Bending down to one knee, she grabbed his ankle and pulled his foot back, then rose to take his wrists and drop his arms a few centimeters. "That's better, now you have to relax. You're way too rigid. The key difference between fire and lightning is that lightning is more fluid and needs to have a more flexible path to follow. Does that make sense?"

Iroh's attention snapped to her with a look that said he hadn't been focused on her words. Instead he had been more concerned with her touches. They had been so simple, yet they meant so much.

"You have got to relax or you will never be able to master this," Natsuko sighed and shifted her position to stand behind him. Soundlessly her hands slipped up to rest on his shoulders.

He froze as he felt her fingers begin to knead and massage his muscles, loosening them and forcing him to bend to her will and relax.

"Better?" she asked playfully.

"You have no idea."

Natsuko laughed and patted his back warmly before moving to leave. "You've worked hard, let's call it a day."

"Natsuko?"

She stopped and looked back to him with her serene smile. "Yes, Iroh?"

"Would you stay here for a bit longer? Just to talk?"

There was an uncharacteristic note of pleading to his voice that apparently hit a soft spot in the enigmatic girl. She stayed.

They walked over to stand by the pond side by side, watching the water lap at the shores. The water was lit up a crimson color by the setting sun and reflected to two at its edge perfectly.

"So lovely," she said softly.

"I know." Iroh watched her intently, studying every feature. The way her eyebrow arched, the curve of her lip, the lock of hair that fell over her forehead, each part of her was extraordinary. "Do you remember when we were kids, when you broke your arm?"

Natsuko laughed, "Yeah, you pushed me down that hill."

"Only because you pounced on me and tried to strangle me."

"I did no such thing! Affixiation is not my choice of murder," she joked, her face serious.

Iroh laughed. "Those were good times."

"Yeah."

There was a long moment of silence, only the sound of insects chirping in the distance filled the air. It was broken before too long by the fire prince being unexpectedly shoved.

He looked over to see her smiling impishly at him, an action that only provoked him into returning the gesture.

Natsuko feigned surprise as he pushed her playfully. "Prince Iroh!"

Their game continued, both laughing heartily until a too-rough shove sent the green-eyed lightningbender reeling towards the water.

"Natsuko!" Iroh grasped her wrist and quickly pulled her back to the safety of dry land.

Her eyes closed in preperation of the impact as she collided with him, accidentally knocking them both to the ground.

The prince held her closely to his chest. He didn't want her to get hurt because of him in any fashion.

"Iroh, are you okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine, what about you? You're not injured are you?"

Natsuko nodded as well, her eyes half-lidded. "I'm all right."

Her voice had dropped to a soft whisper as she spoke. He could feel her hands resting on his bare chest, her breath on his neck. "Natsu-"

Iroh couldn't complete his thought; he was cut off by her lips pressing to his.

* * *


	9. Whisper

Chi: Alright, I want everyone to know that I love the rabid fangirl (xD) MormonMaiden. Just had to get that out of my system.

* * *

He nodded, "I'm fine, what about you? You're not injured are you?"

Natsuko nodded as well, her eyes half-lidded. "I'm all right."

Her voice had dropped to a soft whisper as she spoke. He could feel her hands resting on his bare chest, her breath on his neck. "Natsu-"

Iroh couldn't complete his thought; he was cut off by her lips pressing to his.

* * *

That was all he needed.

He deftly rolled over so that Natsuko was beneath him, pinned to the ground with his weight. It was a bold action, but she made no effort to stop him.

Well, at least to begin with.

"Iroh, no. I can't, I mean, I'm getting…" she pushed him away and sat up, picking blades of grass out of her hair.

"Then why did you kiss me?" Iroh remained where he lay on his back, staring up at the approaching night sky.

Natsuko said nothing for a moment; she was choosing her words carefully. "I got caught up in the moment."

He nodded, not saying anything as she rose to her feet and jogged to the palace.

"Goodnight, Iroh."

* * *

June finally met its end and July came no acknowledgement. However, it too was nearing the last of its days and with each that passed the time grew closer to when Natsuko would be wed.

The tutoring he had started with her continued as though nothing had transpired between them. She never mentioned it and neither would he.

"Iroh, pay attention," she said calmly as she delivered a hard kick to his side.

The fire prince stumbled backwards, but he did not fall. Instead he lunged forward to land a blow to her stomach which was skillfully blocked.

"So there is a week left until the wedding."

"That's right," Natsuko struck him again.

Iroh grimaced, "That means your groom will be here any day, correct?"

"Uh-huh." She narrowly missed a round-house kick.

"One last question," the prince said as he blocked her return kick to his head.

A tawny fist flew at his head, "What?

Iroh caught her arm and twisted it behind her back, forcing her into a temporary submission. "Do you love him?"

She seemed to go stiff at the question. "What?"

"Do-you-love-him?" he asked again, putting emphasis on each word.

"I don't see how that concerns you."

"Natsuko, just answer the question."

"Yes," she answered, her eyes flashing indignantly. "I do love him."

The prince wilted a bit, "Are you telling me this so I will leave you alone?"

"No, I really do love Daitaro. He makes me happy."

Iroh took in a deep breath then forced a smile he didn't feel, "So long as you're happy then."

Stepping forward, he lightly kissed her forehead, "Congratulations once again."

"Thank you," Natsuko closed her eyes and allowed him the gesture.

He turned to depart and found himself faced with Aunt Mimi who was making her way down the breezeway. _Prince Charming's probably here._

No, that couldn't be it. Her steps were short and quick, hurried yet still lady-like; her appearance though was grim.

"Mama," Natsuko jogged to meet the woman halfway, her lips pulled back into an excited smile.

Mimi pulled her close and whispered something into her daughter's ear.

Whatever news had been delivered was not good. Natsuko stepped back, still in the older woman's hold. Her face was twisted into a horrified expression. "No…no!"

"Natsuko, wait!"

Natsuko didn't though. She broke away from Mimi's protective grasp and ran, tears flowing over her cheeks.

Iroh had never known someone to move so quickly. He watched as she darted across the grass, jump over the railing of the breezeway and disappear.

"Natsuko!" Mimi called after her in vain. Gathering her skirts in her hands, the noblewoman started after the fleeing girl. "Natsuko come back!"

He caught her gently by the shoulders as she neared him, holding her back from pursuing Natsuko. "Aunt Mimi, calm down for a moment. What's going on?"

"Prince Iroh, I need to go after my daughter," she said, struggling against her nephew.

"No, you need to tell me what happened."

She relaxed a bit, releasing a deep breath. "It's Daitaro. His boat was sunk by a Fire Nation Battleship who mistook them for rebels."

Iroh closed his eyes and shook his head. This would not reflect well on any of them. "I'll go talk to her, Aunt Mimi. I know where she's heading."

* * *


	10. The Live Oak

Few people know that the lands of the Fire Nation are lush, beautiful landscapes. Most picture barren desolate fields.

Out of all the places he had seen in his travels, the one he held dearest was the forest beyond the high walls of the Fire Lord's palace. The trees there grew unusually tall and were as thick around as six men. They were virtually impossible to climb seeing as how high they stood.

However, at the very center of the trees was an open glade with the most peculiar live oak. It stood all by its lonesome with only a patch of flowers off to one side.

This was the place where Iroh and Natsuko had slipped off to so many times. They had races here, wrestled here, held picnics here, they were able to be normal kids here; this was the place where they had always felt safe and secure.

No matter the hardship, this was the place they came to in order to reflect and find peace.

"Natsuko, I know you're here," Iroh said calmly as he walked towards the tree.

He had run from the palace to the edge of the forest, but once there he slowed down. Right now she didn't need someone forcing sympathy and comfort on her.

Standing under the tree the prince looked up to see her crouching on a branch. Not sitting, but crouching like a tiger surveying its prey.

"Natsuko?"

"Did you do it?"

Iroh went cold. "What?"

"Did you have Daitaro killed?" Natsuko dropped suddenly, landing firmly in front of him and staring hard, her mouth pressed into a line.

How could she think that? "I would never…"

"But you're the prince! You get what you want all the time and you're cold enough to ruin love just to satisfy your own desires!" She shoved him hard causing a small voltage of electricity to zip through his body.

Iroh jumped. "Natsuko, you don't understand. I didn't order this! It was an accident!"

Once again she struck only to have him catch her. She struggled to get free as he pulled her close, embracing her firmly.

"Let go of me!" she exclaimed shrilly and hit his chest with her fists.

Iroh merely dealt with the blows and continued to hold her, trying to get her to calm down.

"I said let…go…" her voice became choked with sobs, her resistance weakened. Finally she stopped struggling all together and fell against his chest limply, burying her face into his shoulder as her own heaved.

He could feel the hot tears on his skin, but he said nothing. All he did was hold her, stroking her hair and letting his cheek rest on the top of her head.

Several long moments passed before Natsuko pulled back and wiped the trails of salty water from her cheeks.

Her beautiful emerald eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks stained by her tears. The way she looked…he would find the captain of that battleship. When he did…may the man be lucky enough to have someone close by willing to pull the heir to throne of the Fire Nation off of him.

"That's it for me…" she said sadly.

"What?"

"There's no other hope for me. Daitaro was it, no one else." Her lower lip trembled slightly as though she were going to cry again.

Iroh frowned and shook his head. "No, don't say that. There will be others."

Natsuko scoffed and broke away from him entirely. She walked towards the flowers with her arms wrapped around herself then turned to face him. "Iroh, I'm a freak. No one wants me. Daitaro only agreed to marry me because his family owed Mimi their lives."

"You're wrong, Natsuko."

Her brow furrowed, "How so?"

"I want you." His smile was soft and wistful smile. "More than anything else in my life, Natsuko, I want you."

She shook her dark head and tightened her grip on her arms. "Even if that's true, it would never work…"

"Why not?" Iroh closed the distance between them, but refrained from touching her.

"Because you're the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and I am an orphan daughter of the Earth Kingdom."

He frowned once more, "If that's true then how can you bend lightning?"

"I told you because I'm a freak! A mix-blood. Do you understand that? I am two in one, an abomination, do you want more because I've been called a lot more than that." Her tears began to flow again and once more Iroh pulled her into a protective embrace.

This time she didn't try to get away from him. Surprisingly she returned the gesture. "Iroh, I don't want to be alone forever."

"You won't." He whispered, stroking her silken ebony hair.

""I want to be loved."

"You are."

* * *


	11. Tradition

Chi: -kicks herself- Dad-blasted new fangled technology…I apologize to anyone who may have tried submitting an anonymous review. I didn't realize I had to enable them…old dog just learned a new trick.

* * *

"You really love me?" Natsuko looked up with an open, childlike face.

Iroh nodded, "Could you not tell?"

"I just figured I was some passing fancy."

"Never. When I was out in battle, the thought of getting to come home to you keep me going when I wanted to give up. With one look you make me melt, with one smile you me fly, and with one tear you make me want to change the world." He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go of her now that she was finally in his arms willingly.

"Iroh…" her voice trailed off, not sure how to respond to the statement.

"Natsuko, you were the first person to see me as something other than a warrior prince. You saw as a person and saved me from becoming the man my father is. I don't want to be him. And I don't want to let you go, ever." Iroh's words came in a rush.

She responded with a soft laugh and reached up to hold his face in her soft hands. "You will never have to let me go. Iroh, it's you I have loved. Always."

"Marry me," he breathed softly, watching her carefully for any sign of distress his words may have called.

"Of course," she murmured as she slowly tilted his head down and rose up on her tiptoes.

It was only a soft press of the lips, yet it could have easily knocked him over. The feel of her rose petal soft lips against his rough, wind chapped ones…heaven.

So ended one of the best days of Iroh's life.

* * *

"So what happened then?" Zuko asked, his nonchalant façade thinly masking the anticipation of the next part of his uncle's tale.

"We're out of tea…"

Rising creakily from his seat the old firebender took the teapot to the counter to fill with water from a deep bucket.

Zuko growled under his breath; he wanted to hear the rest of the story.

Iroh though was preoccupied with his tea.

Ten minutes later he returned to the table where his nephew was impatiently tapping his bent knee, waiting for Iroh to get situated again.

"Now where was I?" he asked as he refilled his cup.

"She said yes," Zuko provided.

"Right, she said yes."

* * *

As was tradition in their family, the heir prince served three years in the army and then at nineteen married the woman chosen for him by his father.

Iroh had done his duty by joining the army, but he was about to break the circle with the marriage bit.

"Father," he called out over the flames that rose high between him and the large figure seated at the throne.

Iroh sat with his legs folded respectfully beneath him, waiting for the Fire Lord to recognize him.

"What is it, my son?" the deep voice boomed.

Iroh looked up from the floor where his gaze had been cast. "Father, I turn nineteen in two weeks. I wanted to discuss my marriage."

"I have chosen a bride for you already."

"That's what I wanted to discuss. I want to marry the woman of my choosing," the prince said as he rose to his feet.

The flames between them flared high.

"You know it is my decision, not yours."

No one trifled with Fire Lord Azulon, not even his sons and especially when it came to the traditions of the Fire Nation.

"But father, please. I love Natsuko," the prince cried.

"Silence, insolent fool!"

Iroh grimaced and shielded his eyes from the sudden burst of light.

Azulon descended the stairs to stand with his son. The man was hardened from rough years and harsh for the same reason. "I have chosen a bride for you. A real bride, not some half-breed."

"She's not some half-breed. She's the woman I love, but you wouldn't be able to grasp the concept of love," Iroh snapped venomously.

He wasn't sure who was more surprised by the words; him or his father. It was the first time that anyone stood up to the Fire Lord.

From the expression on Azulon's face would have suggested that someone had slapped him.

Iroh sighed lightly, keeping his eyes locked firmly to his father's. "I'm going to marry her one way or another."

"If you marry her, you will leave the Fire Nation and never even glimpse the throne again! Your brother will become my heir!"

That was hitting a sore spot, but Natsuko mattered more. "If you would be so willing to put your own son out, I'll leave of my own accord."

Azulon gritted his teeth. "Ozai! Come out here, I know you're there, boy."

The missing male of their family slunk from the shadows, pouting about his discovery. "Yes, Father?"

"Your brother does not wish to become the Fire Lord. You will be the next to take the throne." As the Fire Lord spoke he passed a cold smirk to his eldest son.

Ozai looked from one to the other. He knew the situation well and though he had a reputation as an ass, he had his limits. "Father, I must regrettably inform you that I will not take this gracious honor. It belongs to Iroh."

Now that was a big surprise.

"What?" the other two men asked simultaneously.

"I'm not going to be the next Fire Lord. Either Iroh will or our cousins can take over. I think I want to join the circus," Ozai said with a thoughtful expression.

Iroh suppressed the urge to laugh. Thank heavens his fourteen year old brother was entering into the rebellious teenage years.

"Failures! I have sired two worthless vagabonds!" Azulon stormed away, returning to his throne beyond the flames.

The brother exchanged a glance.

"Will you accept the fact I'm marrying Natsuko?" Iroh ventured.

Azulon waved them away, "I suppose I have to or leave the fate of the Fire Nation in the hands of the Twan Lin family."

The heir fire prince bowed with a wide grin. "Thank you, Father."

The Fire Lord gave a grunt and once more waved them away. "Be gone."

Iroh turned to leave and smiled as he passed his brother.

"Thanks," he whispered.

Ozai shrugged and left with him. "Felt like pissing the old man off today. Don't expect me to do you any other favors."

The older brother chuckled, "I won't."

* * *


	12. Candles

By the end of October Iroh and Natsuko were married in an extravagant ceremony by the pond in the palace courtyard.

The size of the wedding procession was astounding; the biggest ever seen in the Fire Nation.

Iroh though didn't care whether he was wed in a palace, a temple, or a run-down shack so long as he was wed to Natsuko.

He watched with a smile bright enough to rival the light of the sun as his bride walked down the petal strewn path.

Seeing she had no father and Mimi's husband had long since died, Ozai had been the one to get roped into escorting her to the alter where his brother waited.

Though Ozai had griped and complained about the task when it was first bestowed upon him, Iroh could see the way he puffed out his chest like a proud peacock. His role was crucial to the ceremonies.

He led the veiled beauty to the end of the path and placed her hand in Iroh's.

The heir prince waited as his younger brother took a bright red ribbon from his pocket and bound their hands together in his perfectly practiced manner before going to sit with his father and phantomesque mother.

When this step was completed, the joined pair knelt before a priest from the temple of the Avatar Roku.

This part took close to forty-five minutes. The priest spoke of destiny, of love, sang praises of the Fire Lord, and blessings for the young couple.

Finally they were told to rise to their feet. They did so and listened as the priest explained the act of lighting the candles in his hands.

"Individually they will light the candles, but together they will ignite the torch which will then be used to start the hearth in their home," the older man shouted to the crowds in a superior tone.

Still tied together they easily bended fire to light the wicks of the candles, Natsuko's missing the priest's arm by a hair's breadth.

Beneath the veil, Iroh could see her cheeks light up a brilliant pink that was barely visible under the red she wore.

He smiled and took the taper the priest handed to him; Natsuko followed suit. As they had been instructed to do, they moved to the alter where a single torch sat in a stand.

In unison they put their candles to it and the two flames became one.

"Now we celebrate, friends!" the priest exclaimed as he threw his arms up into the air to conduct the loud cheers from the crowds gathered. "Our prince and his bride are two as one!"

As the cheers grew louder, Iroh lifted the red veil over Natsuko's face and let it fall back. If it were possible, she was more beautiful now than before.

Using his free hand the prince tilted her delicate face up and kissed her softly.

The guests celebrated long into the night and would have gone on into the early hours of dawn had Azulon not ended the festivities so the newlyweds could go to their home. _Their home._

As a present from the Fire Lord, a marble manor had been purchased a decent distance away. Natsuko loved the forests and the sea and Iroh wanted to see her happy. The three story, thirty-thousand square foot house had been commissioned and built by prisoner earthbenders. That fact, however, had been hidden from even him until far later in his life.

* * *

"That's not the end of the story is it?" 

"Why Prince Zuko, you sound worried."

The young firebender regained his composure and settled back into his spot with folded arms. "What happened then?"

Iroh chuckled, "That is a story I'll take to my grave…"

"What? Uncle don't do this to me…"

"One day, Zuko, you'll figure out this part on your own."

The fire prince snorted, "If you were so young when you were married, why did you not have children until you were far up in years?"

The expression on his uncle's face saddened. He seemed lost as he stared down into his tea cup.

"The war kept us apart for long periods of time, but for some other reason we could never have a baby."

* * *


	13. A Game

Chi: (dancing around like a fool) New reviewer! Now I've got a grand total of four peeps.

-MormonMaiden

-dizappearingirl

-Mirage10050

-ReeMarie Yukimo LeBeau

COOKIES AND HUGS FOR ALL!

* * *

"Couldn't have a…wait, then Natsuko wasn't Lu Ten's mother?" The look on Zuko's face relayed his confusion.

His uncle shook his head. "She was."

Now the prince was really confused, "But you just said…"

"I said we couldn't have a baby, but that was in the beginning. Have you never wondered why I only had one child?"

_Not really_ the young prince thought to himself.

"So Natsuko was Lu Ten's mother, but not for several years. I understand now." Zuko nodded and absently picked up the cold tea that sat before him. It was the original cup that Iroh had poured for him at the beginning of this tale; he just had not touched it until now.

"Correct," Iroh stated as he sipped his own drink.

"What happened next?"

"She taught me a game."

* * *

They were close to five years into their marriage, but their actions would have led many to believe that they were still newly wed.

Natsuko would lightly touch his hand or arm in a flirting manner when they were at dinner with his family, and he would still refer to her as "darling" and "sweetheart."

In fact, more often than not that was how he introduced her; propriety be damned. "This is my beautiful sweetheart and wife, Natsuko." Whenever Ozai overheard it the boy would feign gagging.

He had only been away from home for a month on this particular trip. When he arrived at the large manor house, he received the same greeting as always.

Natsuko would run out to meet him in a lilac gown (his favorite color on her) with her ebony hair flowing in the wind and fling her arms around his neck, showering kisses on his face.

It was routine, but Iroh never tired of it.

* * *

"Darling, how do you feel about a trip to the Earth Kingdom?" she asked cautiously at dinner that night.

Iroh nodded thoughtfully, "It would be nice, but how are two firebenders going to just tour the Earth Kingdom?"

The familiar wry smile curled her lips, "You forget that I'm only half a firebender. I have family that still lives there that are accustomed to the presence of Fire Nation natives that are married to one of their own."

He laughed and leaned over to kiss her cheek, "If you can arrange it, I'll go."

* * *

The sun had set close to an hour before, vacating the sky so the moon could stretch its legs. Overhead the full orb gleamed brightly to the surrounding stars that winked in response. Near the pond in their courtyard, insects began to sing in loud voices that echoed in the night.

The servants had disappeared, only a dedicated few that refuse to go to bed while their master and his wife still roamed the palace.

Natsuko had insisted that the staff get rest, but her waiting woman, the cook, a butler, and a maid remained awake and at their command.

It amazed him how much she looked after the people in her home; kin, guest, or hired help, all that mattered to her was that they were people. He was a proud man because of her.

Iroh had been seated by the sapling tree that sat all alone in a corner of the courtyard, marveling in the beauty of a night where he would not have to sleep on the cold ground.

His ears pricked as the grass rustled under the feet of an approaching person. Looking away from the sky overhead he saw Natsuko walking toward him.

The moonlight illuminated the sheer pale robe she wore over her silken nightgown, giving her the appearance of some apparition from a dream. Her dark hair had already been braided by her waiting woman for the night.

"Natty?"

"Iroh, I want to teach you a game," she said as she settled onto the ground beside him.

Behind her trailed the maid, Kita, with a torch, and the cook and butler who bore a very large round board. She herself carried a small box that was just as elaborate as the board that was laid in the grass between Iroh and herself.

"All right," the prince replied, intrigued by her statement.

In his youth he had never been able to play games. Well, not often any way. The only game he was even half-decent at was checkers.

"It's called pai sho," she said softly.

The maid placed the torch in a niche in the wall behind them, basking them in the faint glow of its light. Having accomplished their task, the three disappeared, but not too far in case they were needed again.

Once the servant was gone, Natsuko opened the box and began to lay out its contents.

Iroh stared at the tiles in wonder. He had never before laid eyes on the game his wife was apparently skilled at.

"My grandfather, on my mother's side, taught me when I was four how to play this game. He told me that if I should ever need a helping hand, the white lotus would open its petals to embrace me and keep me safe. I never understood his words until a few years ago."

Now he was flat-out curious. Though they had been married for quite some time, it was not often that Natsuko ventured into her past.

"I attended the same school as my mother in an Earth Kingdom city called Omashu. Omashu is a safe city, but once outside its walls, much like Ba Sing Se, bandits run rampant. When you are a fourteen year old girl, it's dangerous to venture into the open on your own.

"My class had taken a trip to Ba Sing Se to visit a library of great repute. On the journey home, I was separated from them in a group of refugees. Somehow I would up in a ramshackle tavern."

Iroh frowned at the thought of his beloved in a place such as that.

Taking in a deep breath she continued, "Bandits robbed me before I made it that far though. When I arrived I had not a cent to my name and only the dusty clothes on my back. In the tavern I was refused service because I could not pay and was about to give up when I was approached by a little old man who reminded me much of my own grandfather.

"He offered to buy me a hot meal if I would play a game of Pai Sho with him. I agreed and sat down at his weathered board to play. He told me that I would have the first go, since I was the guest. My grandfather had always stressed the importance of my playing a move called 'the White Lotus Gambit' so I did. It immediately caught the man's attention.

"'Unusual, not many still cling to the ancient ways,' he said as he cupped his hands before him," she demonstrated with her own hands. "My response came before I realized it, something Grandpa had told me often. 'Those who do will always find a friend,' and I returned the gesture.

"As soon as I had straightened myself we began to play. His moves were identical to Grandpa's so I played to the pattern taught to me. In moments we had a large lotus on the board, the same as when I played with Grandpa.

"Then the man bowed and spread his arms open, 'Welcome sister,' he said, 'the White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets.' Rising from his seat he bowed once more and told me to follow him. For some reason I did and he took me to a small house.

"A man at the door asked who knocked and I replied with 'One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries,' just as Grandpa trained me to do. It was then that I was whisked away by a few women to be fed and dressed properly."

Natsuko took a tile into her hand and let it flip over her knuckles and back again. "As it turns out that my Grandfather was a Grandmaster of something called the Order of White Lotus. He had chosen me as his successor and had taught me all the encryptions I needed to get their aid if I ever needed it."

She selected a tile from her pile and brought it up to eye level, showing him the white ltous picture on it. "Now I am going to teach them to you."


	14. Tag

He hadn't thought that Natsuko would be able to arrange passage to the Earth Kingdom, much less find a place that would knowingly (and willingly) put up firebenders for a month.

Iroh had been surprised when he woke to his wife hurrying around the room, gathering things in her arms and transferring them to the waiting servants in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" the prince asked in a groggy voice.

"Packing."

That explained everything.

"Care to elaborate?"

Natsuko didn't pause in her gathering. "We're going to the Earth Kingdom."

"What?" Iroh rose from the bed and stretched.

She grinned and walked over, tweaking his dark sideburns. "Earth Kingdom. Me. You. Vacation."

He laughed and reached out to grab her by the waist.

Giggling like a small girl, Natsuko darted away, passing the clothes draped over the crook of her arm to the butler, Mushi.

Mushi was a man he admired for the sheer fact that he dealt with his wife and her fiery personality on a daily basis.

Iroh loved his wife more than his own life, but even he had to admit that she quite the venomous vocabulary when angry.

"You think you can escape me so easily?" The prince's eyebrow shot up.

Natsuko crooked her finger and grinned, "Come and catch me if you can."

The comment started a game of tag; one that had them running through the house, past servants who struggled to keep their balance, weaving though the gardens, and finally ended at the inner courtyard.

Iroh caught her about the waist; tackling her, yet careful to make sure he took most of the impact.

She laughed loudly and hugged him close, planting a kiss on his forehead. "You win."

"I know, so when do we leave?" He rest his head on her shoulder, still holding her close.

"The end of the week."

* * *

The trip to the Earth Kingdom was as smooth as a silk glove. No trouble in the least way.

When they arrived, Iroh was surprised to find their carriage had taken them to a place every bit as impressive as the palace of the Fire Lord's.

"Where are we?" Iroh asked amazedly.

Natsuko smiled, "Kireiea, the city of my birth."

His face brightened as he looked from the palace to his wife, "Where does your family live?"

"There," she said as she pointed out the window to the palace. "My mother was the daughter of King Tyan and Queen Enya."

Iroh's face scrunched up in confusion, "Your mother was a princess?"

"Yes; when father and his men came to occupy the city, he decided to take an earthbender as his wife. He thought it would make the people more comfortable with him if he had a tie to them. As it turns out, he was right. The people loved their princess and the princess wound up to love him. He treated her like you treat me, so they loved him too."

That was something not heard of. A firebender marrying an earthbender and helping her rule over the land he was ordered to forcibly take over; definitely an odd tale.

"Your family likes firebenders?" he asked.

"They don't see it the same way others do. People aren't 'fire' or 'earth' or 'water,' people are people. Some just happened to have special abilities." Natsuko took his hand in hers and let it rest in her lap. "There's something else I want you to know."

Iroh slid his arm around her waist and pulled her completely against him, "What?"

She tilted her head up so that her mouth was directly beside his ear and whispered in a voice that was barely audible, "I'm pregnant."


	15. Royal Earthbenders

Iroh hadn't noticed that the carriage had come to a stop at the palace steps and that the coachman had opened the door. "What?..."

The ebony haired girl looked up to him sheepishly through her eyelashes. Reaching out she took his hand in hers and lead it to her stomach.

Beneath the dark forest green fabric of her cloak, there was the very faintest bump.

His mouth fell open when he felt it. How had he not realized that was there?

Slowly he rubbed his hand across her belly in wonderment of the life that lay there.

"We're going to have a baby…" the fire prince looked up to his wife, eyes widened in excitement. He jumped from the vehicle that had been sent for them at the docks earlier that day, pulling Natsuko with him and into his embrace.

She laughed and clung to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We're going to have a baby!" Iroh exclaimed in joy as his spun in circles, still holding his sweetheart who giggled madly.

Once he stopped the enthralled twirling, he crushed her to his chest in a hug that only a bear could have given.

"Iroh, darling…I can't breathe…" she squeaked with another soft laugh.

Reluctantly he set her back on her own feet and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then finally her lips.

"I'm going to be a father," he said with sudden realization as he pulled back. For some reason he had never thought about having children. Well, he had envisioned himself with a palace full of little firebenders a few times, but he had never really given thought to being someone's father.

Natsuko nodded, "Yes, and you'll be great at it."

Placing a kiss on his chin, she smoothed out her clothes and took his hand again. This time though, she led him up the stairs to the large teakwood doors of the palace.

Iroh was nervous by the fact that he was meeting her family.

Her family.

Earthbenders.

Royal earthbenders.

Royal earthbenders who he didn't know and who had given their child away.

What had he just gotten himself into?

A gentle squeeze of his hand brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see Natsuko flash him a reassuring smile.

And somehow that single gesture melted his uneasiness and made him believe that this was going to be a piece of cake.

The doors swung open before them and from somewhere inside a voice announced their presence to the dark figure seated at the large stone throne at the far end of the hall.

"His majesty, Heir to the Fire Nation, Prince Iroh and his wife, Princess Natsuko."

Hand-in-hand the couple entered the darkened hall and walked together towards the end.

On either side a long row of towering columns led the way to the throne which was simple and oddly elegant. It was made of four blocks of stone that had symbols carved into them. He had seen them before on plunder brought out of the cities his regiment had taken over in battles, but he had never known what they meant.

Natsuko had taught him a few, mostly the single characters which were the easiest to memorize; things such as "good luck" and "health." None of which he on the throne itself, but saw they decorated the columns they passed.

There were approximately ten feet between them and the king when Natsuko stopped walking, signaling that Iroh should do the same.

He watched in silence as the old man on the throne stood to his feet.

The king wasn't very tall, around five-foot or so, with long white hair that was partially pulled into a semi-topknot. It was the same style that Natsuko favored, but there was a distinct difference to it. It was more rigid and official whereas his wife's tended to give the impression of playfulness.

His beard was full and fell tapered to his navel in the typical fashion of elder earthbender men and his eyes; even from this distance he could see them plainly. His eyes were Natusuko's eyes, bright green and sparkling with profound wisdom. Those eyes, like his wife's, could have been hardened and cold like a cynical ruler's, but this man's held a warm flame of mischief he knew so well.

Rising slowly, the king bent to look down at them through squinted eyes. "Suki?"

"Papa!" Natsuko cried in a childlike manner and, gathering her skirts in her hands, rushed up the stairs to hug the old man.

Iroh felt his shoulders rise like a frightened cat as he watched her run. What if she fell and hurt herself and the baby?

She didn't seem to notice or care as she laughed and embraced her grandfather for what was probably the first time in many years.

Still holding onto him, Natsuko turned and motioned for Iroh to join her at the raised platform the two stood on. "Papa, this is my wonderful husband Iroh."

Iroh walked up to them with a light smile, not wanting to presume he would be immediately accepted and loved by her earthbender family. When he came to stand by the dark haired woman, he found his hand grasped by "Papa" and shaken hearily.

"Welcome to Kireiea, I'm King Tyan, but feel free to cal me Papa," the older man said with a smile that could melt the ice caps of the Water Tribes.

Iroh returned the smile and bowed, "Thank you, sir. I greatly appreciate your hospitality."

Tyan waved his hand as though dismissing the thought. "Think nothing of it. You make my granddaughter incredibly happy, apparently. I wish I had more to offer you in my own gratitude."

"It's my pleasure," he replied as he slid Natsuko a wry grin.

She rolled her eyes and teasingly hit his arm. "I hate to break this up, but we need to get settled into our room."

Kissing Tyan on the top of his head, she hugged him once more before taking Iroh's hand and starting down the stairs. "I'll see you at dinner."

The old king nodded, "I'll be looking forward to it."

Natsuko continued walking, but before Iroh followed after her he could have sworn that he saw tears in her grandfather's eyes.


	16. Cup of Tea

"Well, we're unpacked and dinner isn't for a few a while, what would you like to do?" Natsuko asked as she brushed a strand of hair from her face.

It had not taken long to get settled into their room, mostly because the servants had taken care of most of the unpacking.

Iroh had expected the room to be as bare and cold as the main entrance had been. Much to his surprise, it was open and welcoming. It faced east with large windowed doors which opened to a veranda that wrapped around the whole inside of the palace. Beyond the wood planks was a courtyard.

The space was not as open as theirs was at home. This one was home to towering, full canopied trees, a stream, intricate flower beds, and a white pavilion at the very center. It seemed to be like his mother's at the Fire Palace, but there was something gloomy to the beautiful structure.

"Natsuko, what is that building?" he asked, pointing out the window to the structure.

Coming to stand beside him, her green gaze peered out to where he motioned. "Oh, that's the family shrine."

"Oh."

"So what do you want to do?" Natsuko repeated her earlier inquiry, rising onto her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulder as she snaked her arms around his waist.

"Well," his expression was thoughtful as he rest his arms on top of hers, "we could have another pai sho lesson, you could help me finish perfecting lightningbending, we could lounge here, or we can do anything you feel like doing."

"I'm favoring the third option. I'm going to make you some tea."

Iroh wrinkled his nose at the thought, "Tea? You know I don't like tea."

"You'll like this tea," she said matter-of-factly as she released her hold on him and started towards the fireplace.

He watched as his wife disappeared into the closet and returned a moment later with a wicker basket.

Natsuko set it on the table and opened it carefully. Apparently it was an antique for it creaked loudly and the design painted onto it was chipped and faded. Once the top had been flipped back she removed two delicate cups and a matching teapot.

She put the dishes aside and fished around in the bottom of the basket before extracting a small, circular box.

"What sort of tea is it?"

"White Dragon tea, it's made from the leaves of the White Dragon bush and very rare. Delicious, but easily confused with the White Jade bush which is poisonous.."

It still didn't seem too inticing, but for his wife he would at least try it.

* * *

Never before in his life had Iroh tasted something as good as the White Dragon tea. It was nothing like the watery, bland liquids served in the army or at his mother's get-togethers. This was bold, explosive on his tongue and rich in its deliciously unique flavor. "Is all tea this good?"

Natsuko laughed softly and refilled his cup, "When you find someone who knows how to make it right."

"Would you make other kinds? Not right now, but maybe later?" the prince asked, his face lighting up like a small child on their birthday.

"Better yet, I'll teach you how to make your own," she replied, playfully ruffling the dark hair that fell freely about his shoulders.

He beamed, "You know, I've learned more from you than anyone else in my life."

"That's because everyone else always did what you asked of them."

This was true, "Why didn't you?"

"Just before my father died, he took me on a fishing trip. At the time I didn't know how to do anything with the equipment, I was hungry and Father refused to catch my dinner for me," she paused to take a sip of her own tea. "He told me that if he gave me a fish, I would eat for the night, but if he taught me how to fish, I would never go hungry."

"Your family is very wise." Gently he reached out and rubbed Natsuko's belly, the bump of which was more apparent through the silk fabric of her gown, "I hope I can teach our child things such as that someday, even though I'm not wise at all."

"Sure you are," she rested her hand atop his. "Look at who you married."

Iroh laughed and brought her delicate to his lips, kissing each of her knuckles, "The only wise move of my life."

The loud clang of a gong resounded in their room, disturbing their peace.

"What was that?" He jumped up from his place and moved to stand by his wife, not sure if the sound meant trouble or not.

She smiled gently and patted his arm, "The dinner bell; are you prepared to meet the rest of the family?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The statement was true, he was ready to meet her family and hopefully find a moment to get her grandfather alone. There were a few questions about Natsuko that she would never respond to and Iroh was set on getting them before the end of the night.

* * *


	17. Meet the Family

Chi: -sweatdrop- So sorry about the late update, school has been crazy lately. This is just a fun chapter introducing one of my favorite spur-of-the-moment characters.

* * *

For most of the day the palace had been eerily silent.

Then it was dinner time.

Iroh was curious as to where all these people had been hiding; every seat at the thirty foot long banquet table was occupied by someone.

Elders, children, earthbenders, firebenders, even waterbenders were all living under this one roof and surprisingly they all got along.

_This is how the world should be _the fire prince thought to himself as he watched a dark-skinned child tussling happily with another who possessed amber eyes.

Of course children are normally oblivious to the differences of other until it's taught to them, but even the adults seemed to be unbothered by the eclectic habitat.

After dinner, Natsuko sat with a handful of other women of varying ethnic backgrounds chatting happily and grinning broadly each time one patted her belly.

Iroh was possibly as ecstatic as his wife was about being in such a warm environment.

He moved to join her only to find himself swept up by a boisterous group of cousins who were making their way to the library for drinks. This wasn't an unusual custom for him, there had been many times that he met with his male relatives for after-dinner brandy and war plans.

What was unusual was the fact that there were women in this group. They were elders, but the fact they were females caught him off guard. Natsuko had taught him all about equality over the years so seeing them did not bother him the least.

The Fire Nation ladies, however, would have found this behavior appalling.

"It's good to see a man of quality around here at long last," one little old lady cackled to another as she clapped Iroh heartily on his shoulder. He recalled Natsuko introducing her as "Aunt Kira" who was the eldest sister of the king.

The one she had spoken to was the youngest of the royal siblings; she was Aunt Sisi. It was a nickname that came from her birth name of Tissia and her serious nature.

Both were tall for chronologically advanced people and could have been twins to those who did not know that ten years separated them.

At one time their hair would have been ebony like Natsuko's and their eyes the same shimmering shade of emerald. It seemed that beauty ran in the family.

Iroh chuckled at her statement and inclined his head humbly, "I'm not sure that quality is that word that I'd use."

"Oh pish-posh," Kira waved the statement away as she accepted a tall glass of amber-colored liquid Iroh knew so well. "If Suki likes you, then you've got to be a hel-"

"Manners, Kira. I know you're growing senile, but I know you haven't forgotten about manners," Sisi reprimanded lightly.

Many of the relatives had introduced themselves to the man would had melted the "ice maiden" but the two sisters who lived in Kireiea had turned out to be his favorites.

Kira rolled her eyes and took a long swig of her drink, "Don't be such a wet blanket. You know it's a time of celebration."

"What are we celebrating?" Iroh asked as a young earthbender man passed him a drink.

The sisters exchanged a look that spoke volumes about his intelligence at the moment.

"Don't you know?" Sisi asked in her refined manner, "Tomorrow is Natsuko's birthday."

The fire prince frowned, "But its summer time, Natsuko's birthday is in May."

"Where did you learn that nonsense?" the elder of the two women asked bluntly.

"That's what she's always claimed as her season."

Sisi sipped her beverage thoughtfully. "Iroh, if Suki had been born in the spring she would be an earthbender."

"But she's a summer child so her parents decided to train her in firebending," Kira chimed.

This had Iroh even more confused, "My wife seems to be a complex puzzle. Would you two be willing to help me solve her?"

The youngest opened to her mouth answer only to be beaten to the punch by her sister. "Sure we will, cousin. What would you like to know?"

"Why did Tyan give her away after her parents died?"

Kira thought for a moment and shrugged. "You know, we've asked him before but he never answered. Guess you should ask Tyan."

"Did one of you old biddies call?"

The old king appeared from practically no where with a grin.

Kira scowled playfully, "I may be old but I can still whip you."

The youngest sibling cleared her throat, "Prince Iroh had a few questions he wished to ask of you, brother."

Tyan settled himself in the chair across from the couch where his sisters had the fire prince sandwiched. He swirled the remaining brandy in his glass and polished it off with a refreshed "ah." After setting the crystal cup on a table the old man folded his hands on stomach and nodded. "Ask, my boy, and I'll try my best to answer."

* * *


	18. Reasons

Chi: Lots of conversation...somewhat of a cop-out on my part but I just hadn't updated in so long!

* * *

This was the moment that Iroh had waited years for.

Finally he would have the answers that he sought about his wife.

"I wanted to know about Natsuko's powers. She's a firebender, but Kida and Sisi said that she could have been an earthbender though." He decided to start this inquisition as easy as possible.

Tyan nodded thoughtfully, "Natsuko as you know is a child of dual lineage. We've discovered that because of that lineage, the offspring can choose its bending ability. A talented few retain characteristics of the less dominant bending."

Iroh looked at the old man with a somewhat confused expression.

"Have you ever tried to surprise Natsuko with your presence?" Kida asked unexpectedly.

"Yes, it never works though."

"That's because she will always be able to sense you coming through the vibrations in the earth. Even though she cannot bend it, she can still use it to her advantage in small ways such as that," the other sister explained gently.

"Oh," was all Iroh said.

"Do you have more questions?"

The fire prince nodded, "I always thought she was an orphan, but she still has family. Why did you give her away?"

A silence descended on the group and those around them.

Iroh had the distinct feeling that this may not have been the best way to go about asking that particular question.

"Iroh, would you care to take a walk with me?" Tyan asked in a low yet placid voice.

The fire prince nodded and rose from his seat. In a few moments the two royal men were in the empty royal gardens.

They came to a stop by the elaborate stone fountain in the center of the large courtyard.

"For years I have waited for my granddaughter to ask me that same question and for years I have tried to think of an answer to it," the old man sighed and ran a hand through his thinning hair.

Iroh watched him carefully.

The king's face was creased with many lines that gave away his great age and showed just how much he had lived. There were lines from laughing and worrying, joy and sorrow; yes, this man had lived a full life.

Tyan's voice brought Iroh out of his thoughts. "I'm going to try and explain to you the reasoning my wife and I had behind giving Natsuko away.

"My daughter was always a kind soul, she never harmed anyone. Lu Ten, even though he was the conqueror of our people, was a great man. I could not have asked for a better son-in-law.

"They both loved Natsuko dearly and would do anything for her. Even sacrifice their own lives which they did."

Iroh frowned, "Is that why you gave her away? She reminded you of the loss of your daughter?"

"Do not jump to conclusions, Iroh," the old king said calmly, " that is not the remotely the reason."

"Then why?"

"Patience, I am getting there. When Natsuko was still young, her parents and I had a discussion of where she would live should anything happen to them. I am an old man and my health is not as good as it once was. Kisira thought it would be best if Natsuko went to live in the Fire Nation. After all, she is a firebender and she would fit in there easier than anywhere else."

Once again Iroh frowned, "There are others here that could have taken care of her."

"This is true," Tyan nodded, "but around the same time that Lu Ten and my daughter died, so did the husband of a woman named Mimi. She was the wife of Lu Ten's childhood friend. Since she had no children of her own, she volunteered to adopt Natsuko and raise her as a lady of the Fire Nation."

"Aunt Mimi…" His own mother's closest friend and his own nursemaid from years before. "And you just let her go?"

The old man nodded, "At the time, there were few others here that were not earthbenders, tolerance and acceptance is a fairly new way of life for us, and the Fire Lord could decide to wipe us off the face of the planet at any moment. Natsuko is a mixed blood and if she had been found, I feared that she would have been killed."

"My father knows though. He knows and he has never tried to end her life," Iroh said softly.

King Tyan froze, "What?"

"The Fire Lord knows about Natsuko and he doesn't care."

The fire prince watched as Tyan's calm façade faded away, replaced by a look of despair.

"So I gave up my granddaughter, my little Suki, for nothing?"

"I'm afraid so."

Wrinkled hands came up to hold an equally wrinkled face as Tyan hid the shame he felt. Iroh felt overwhelming sympathy towards the man. He had lost what he held dearest to him by sending her away so he wouldn't. Talk about irony.

"Iroh," the king looked up to him, his emerald eyes watery, "do you think she'll forgive me?"

"You did what you thought was best for her at the time, she'll understand."

That seemed to comfort the old man some; he visibly relaxed. "How will I ever make it up to her?"

"Maybe you should just ask her. Talk to her about it," I roh suggested.

Tyan nodded, "Yes, I suppose that would be the best way."

* * *


	19. Birth

"So what happened next?" the young fire prince asked, completely enthralled by his uncle's story and no longer bothering to hide it.

Iroh chuckled and took a long sip of his tea. "Tyan apologized to Natsuko, Natsuko forgave him, we had a great big birthday party and in a month's time Natsuko went home and I went back to battle. I didn't see her for four months."

That information made Zuko scowl. "Why did you have to stay away for so long?" he asked.

"We were- are at war. It calls for sacrifices," the old man replied sadly.

"So what next?"

"At the end of the year I came home and stayed with my wife until she went into labor. Oh, it was the happiest day of my life."

* * *

"IROH!"

He rushed back into the room he had vacated only moments before. "Yes dearest?"

"Don't leave me!" Natsuko cried in a strained voice.

The fire prince knelt at his wife's side. The midwives had already placed her on the birthing stool, saying her contractions were already close together and her dilation was nearly complete. "I was only going to fetch Mimi from the palace."

"Send Mushi; I want you here with me."

For the first time in all the years they had been married, Natsuko's tone was short and snappish.

Iroh turned and nodded to the waiting woman who wasted no time in darting out the door to do as her mistress had said.

"Your majesty, we're going to need you to step back," said a stout looking old woman in a monotone voice.

He obeyed, scooting back behind Natsuko and keeping a reassuring hand on her back.

Her thin white gown clung to her body which glistened with sweat. The ebony curls of her hair were plastered to her forehead and shoulders. What patches of it were dry were frizzing badly. Yet she was as beautiful as always.

Iroh was shaken from his admiration of his beloved wife by the midwife's sharp voice.

"Something's gone wrong; bring in the surgeon!"

He felt himself pale at the statement. That was something no husband or father wanted to hear.

The fire prince was lost in the confusion of the next few moments. Natsuko was transferred to the waiting birthing bed his own mother had given birth to him in and the surgeon set to work.

Iroh saw the scapel, the torrents of blood, and heard the agonized cries of his wife, but found himself froze solid to the ground he stood on. There was nothing he could do.

* * *

"And then?" Zuko's good eye had widened to the size of a saucer as his uncle took a dramatic pause in his tale.

"Maybe we should stop, you're getting a bit too into this," Iroh said, finishing his second cup of tea.

"No, no, no; keep going!"

Zuko caught a sad glint in his uncle's eye, but said nothing. He wanted to know what had happened.

"If you insist."

* * *

"Stillborn…" the midwife said sadly as the surgeon handed her the lifeless child. "I'm so sorry your highness."

Iroh felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. "What about Natsuko? Is she going to be alright?"

The surgeon nodded. "As soon as I…wait… Xien, bring the light back over here."

Another midwife, this one had been silent the whole time and was only then noticed by the fire prince, brought a light back to the balding man whose clothes were bathed in crimson.

Iroh hurried to the bed, at long last finding his ability to move, and peered over the shoulder of the surgeon.

He gagged.

The surgeon's arms were sunk almost up to the elbows in the open gash of Natsuko's abdomen. Blood oozed freely from the wound as the man worked.

Iroh wasn't sure how his beloved was dealing with the pain. He had only seen sights such as this on the battlefield.

"Congratulations, my prince, you are a father," the surgeon stated with a broad grin as he retracted his arms and held the small wrinkled creature up for Iroh to see.

The fire prince slowly leaned forward, examining the baby closely. He opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by an inhuman wailing.

Iroh beamed and slowly took the little boy into his arms, careful to hold him in the same manner Natusko had taught him using one of her youngest cousins.

"He's beautiful," the prince breathed as the midwife stepped forward to take the babe. "Good thing he takes after his mother."

His words triggered the memory of Natsuko's current state. Handing their child to the stount brunette, he kneeled at the bedside and reached out to gently stroke her cheek. "Is she going to be okay?"

The surgeon frowned and bowed his head. "I'm not sure, Majesty, she has lost an incredible amount of blood. All I can do is sew her shut and turn her over to the care of the spirits."

* * *


	20. Heaven

"What?! But she can't die!"

"But she could, Zuko. We are never promised a tomorrow," the old man said in a sagely tone.

The young prince folded his arms across his chest and sat back on his cushion. He hadn't meant to jump to his feet in outrage but he had. Releasing an irate breath he stared at his uncle with his reclaimed air of nonchalance. "So did Aunt Natsuko die?"

Iroh paused and returned the stare for a long moment, a funny grin on his face. _Aunt Natsuko…_

"Uncle?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, did she die…"

* * *

"I'm very sorry, my prince," the surgeon kept his head bowed as he spoke to the anxious man.

Iroh was seated on a marble bench outside the open doors of the bedroom he shared with his wife waiting most impatiently for the doctor's diagnosis.

"She will never have another child, but she will live."

In that moment the greatest weight Iroh had ever born was lifted from his shoulders.

He gave a sigh of relief and jumped from his seat, hurrying into the room to be with his beloved.

Despite the dark circles beneath her eyes and the alarmingly pale tone of her skin, Natsuko looked well. Better than she had three days before.

Her emerald eyes were unfocused, apparently her mind wandering through space, when he entered the darkened room.

Iroh had gone to great lengths and had damn near drove the staff mad to ensure her comfort.

"Natsuko?" he whispered as he gently sat on the edge of the bed.

Slowly she turned to look at him, a faint smile curving her lips and kindling a light in her eye. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

She gave him a droll stare. "I gave birth three days ago and nearly died, how do you think I feel?"

Iroh winced inwardly, "I apologize…"

"Don't, I was only joking," the raven haired woman reached out to lightly touch his cheek. "I'm doing wonderfully; you've saw to that."

Silence enveloped the two of them for a long moment before she broke it.

"I think you should remarry."

That came out of nowhere.

"W-what?!" the prince sputtered dumbfoundedly.

Natsuko shifted her head to look at the heavy drape on the far side of the room. Her expression was placid and stoic. "I think you should take a different wife and have our marriage annulled."

"But…why?" Iroh knew what it felt to have his heart sink into his stomach. Now it had sunk into his bladder. "Do you not…wish to be my wife any longer?"

"Of course I do, Iroh, but don't be naïve." She looked back to him, her gaze angered and pained, "You're the heir to the Fire Nation. What good will it do you to have a barren wife?"

He wrinkled his nose, taking her hand firmly in his. "Natsuko, I have a son and I have you. There is nothing more in this world that I need or want."

"What about your father?"

"Damn the old man, I will not give you up for him or anyone else. Natsuko you once asked me if I love you and I do. Always have and always will, 'til the end of time." Gently he laced his fingers with hers, "We are two as one, remember?"

Tears pooled in her eyes and threatened to spill forth in streams. "I remember."

"Good," he smiled gently and kissed her knuckles. "Now to the second matter of business; what are we naming our son?"

"You choose, anything you wish will be wonderful."

Iroh thought for a moment, his thumb brushing idly across the back of her hand.

"Majesties?" a soft voice interrupted.

Both of the room's occupants shifted their attention to the door.

The midwife, Xien, stood in the opening holding a small bundle protectively to her chest. "I thought you might want to spend time with your son."

The prince nodded and motioned for her to come to them.

Xien walked to the bed in a smooth grace that was not elegant in the manner of Natsuko or Mimi, but held a quaint charm nonetheless. Iroh had learned some time after the birth that she was only an apprentice midwife and orphan from the Northern Water Tribe.

She laid the babe easily into his mother's arms before bowing to the royal couple and disappearing as quickly as she had come.

"Hello little one," Natsuko breathed. She lightly traced the edge of the baby's ear with her fingertip.

Instead of being asleep like most of the infants Iroh had seen, not that he had a very strong base of comparison, this one was wide awake. Large amber colored eyes were fully opened and gazing around the room as though absorbing every bit of his surroundings.

"What are we going to call him?"

"Lu Ten."

Natsuko grew so silent that Iroh thought he should add a "just kidding" to his announcement.

"I like it," she said at long last. "Little Lu Ten."

The tears that had been building up finally spilled forth, trailing fast over her cheeks and dropping onto the silken bedcovers. Silently Iroh leaned forward and wrapped his large arms around his tiny family.

He had done plenty wrong in his short lifetime and oftentimes wondered if he would be forgiven in the afterlife.

But if Heaven was nothing like what he was experiencing now then he would just as soon become a ghost.

"He'll grow up to be a strong soldier someday," she whispered, cradling the child to her body with one arm and wrapping the other around her husband. "Just like his father."

"What was that song you use to sing? The lullaby about the soldier boy?"

Natsuko's brow furrowed as she struggled to remember. "Oh, that one. It goes likes this – Leaves on the vines, falling so slow…"

As Natsuko sang Iroh shifted positions and leaned back against the large cushions propped against the headboard. Holding his two most precious treasures, the Fire Prince decided that Heaven truly was a place on earth.

* * *

Chi: Mwahahaha! I had some of you going there for a little bit. -grin- Little devil authoress am I. Okay so this chapter's incredibly sugary but I couldn't help it. The Muse tells me to write and I write- no questions asked. I made that mistake once…twas not pretty. 


	21. Tumbling

"We need more tea," Iroh murmured as he climbed to his feet, his joints creaking. They tended to do that more often nowadays.

Once his back was turned to his nephew, Iroh wiped away the tear that fell over his wrinkled cheek.

Despite Iroh's effort to hide his sorrow, Zuko caught the gesture and frowned.

He couldn't imagine the deep love his uncle had once known.

"So what happened then?"

Iroh looked back to Zuko, his face holding a wistful smile as he put leaves in the teapot. "Lu Ten grew up, Natsuko and I grew old, and I continued to go to war. Ozai married your mother and she became pregnant with you."

* * *

"I felt Little Cousin!" Lu Ten chirped happily from where he lay. 

Iroh smiled as he watched his son stretch out across his sister-in-law's distended belly. There was a look of awe on the boy's face as kept his cheek pressed against his aunt's crimson robes.

Ursa laughed heartily and rubbed Lu Ten's back, "I think he likes you."

The young prince sat back up and smiled, "Good, since I have no brothers, cousin can be my brother…in a way."

"I think it's time to go, your mother was preparing dinner tonight," Iroh interjected in his jovial tone.

Lu Ten's expression clearly stated he wanted to stay there with his aunt, but he made no effort to disobey his father. Rising from the cushions on the floor, the small prince hugged Ursa briefly and took his father by the hand. "I'm ready."

"It was good to see you," Iroh said as he bowed to the pregnant woman.

His sister-in-law smiled and waved, "Come back any time. I always enjoy yours and Lu Ten's visits. Please, send my regards to Natsuko. I haven't seen her in the longest time."

Iroh nodded, "I will do that."

With a last bow, the two princes left the palace of the Fire Lord where Ozai and his wife still lived.

Ozai had been away for several months now, somewhere in the Earth Kingdom claiming city after city in the name of their father.

Iroh wasn't exactly sure when his brother had grown so interested in the war or conquering the world, but apparently he had.

"Father."

The fire prince looked down to his son with a smile. "Yes?"

"When will Aunt Ursa have Little Cousin?" Lu Ten asked, gazing up to his father in his open, innocent manner.

"Well," Iroh thought for a moment, trying to figure up how long Ursa had been pregnant. "Any day now I suppose."

There was a long silence before the little prince spoke again. "Father?"

"Yes Lu Ten?"

"You're it!"

Lu Ten grinned at he tapped his father's arm and darted off over a hill.

Iroh laughed and jogged after him. He was growing old, and round, and it was becoming harder and harder to catch the boy.

The two of them laughed as they ran down the hill that led to their home. In a burst of youthful energy Iroh sprang forward and caught his son up in a bear hug.

Unfortunately they were still on the hill. Down they fell, tumbling and rolling until they reached the base of the hill. Still they laughed, hysterically almost before they were interrupted.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Natsuko asked with a laugh of her own. She stood on a balcony, looking down to them with a bemused expression.

"Playing tag," Lu Ten chirped happily.

Iroh chuckled and slowly climbed to his feet. "I lost."

The dark-haired woman laughed again. "Come inside, dinner is growing cold."

Lu Ten hopped to his feet quickly and ran into the house, leaving his father alone.

The elder fire prince shook his head with a smile and followed after. It seemed that lately Natsuko had been wanting to spend more time with her husband and son, taking it upon herself to do little things like fix dinners and mend clothes. He wasn't sure why but said nothing.

As Iroh entered the house he saw Natsuko usher Lu Ten into the dining room. He smiled and watched with a tender gaze.

The tenderness turned to concern as he watched her break into a fit of coughs.

"Natsuko? Are you all right?" he asked, coming up and gently resting his hands on her shoulders.

She coughed hard into her lilac handkerchief then turned to meet her husband's gaze. "Yes, I'm fine. I think I'm catching a cold."

Iroh's brow furrowed but he nodded and gave her a tight embrace. "I'll summon an apothecary after dinner."

"I promise I've fine, Iroh," she replied with a smile. "Now come on to dinner."

Natsuko took him by the hand and led him into the room, lacing her fingers with his.

He returned her smiled and brushed the thought of the apothecary aside. He trusted her judgement.

* * *

Chi: Happy New Year you crazy kids. May you stick to your resolutions and may the upcoming year be the most kick-ass ever. Much love. 


	22. Sweat

The evening passed in it's usually joviality. Lu Ten talked about his day and Ursa's baby until Natsuko tucked him to bed with Iroh watching from the doorway.

Natsuko placed a kiss on the boy's head and walked over to where her husband stood.

"He went to sleep almost instantly," she said softly.

Iroh chuckled and closed the door. "He had a big day."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her down the long marble corridor to their room.

That's when the coughing began again.

"Natsuko, are you all right?" Iroh's brow furrowed as he patted her back.

Natsuko continued to cough into her ivory handkerchief.

"Mushi!"

The butler stopped his trek to the kitchen and looked to the master of the house. "Yes sir?"

"Call an apothecary," Iroh ordered before turning his attention back to his wife.

She had finally stopped coughing, a hand pressed to her chest and a look of pain on her face. "Iroh, I'm fine. I just need some sleep."

Kissing him lightly on the cheek, Natsuko turned and went to the bedroom.

Iroh frowned again and turned away as well. If she wouldn't see the apothecary, he couldn't make her.

"Mushi, never mind."

Iroh had spent an hour or two "shooting the breeze" with the butler over a hot cup of tea. He had learned many things about Mushi he had never known before. For instance, Mushi had once been a juggler in a circus and an Earth Kingdom slave brought from a place called Kyoshi Island.

* * *

"Uncle, you're digressing again," Zuko stated with a bit of a sigh.

Iroh chuckled softly, "I apologize. Nostalgia is hard to deny."

* * *

Dawn was just beginning to peek over the mountains when Iroh finally parted ways with his manservant and crawled into the large bed he shared with his beloved wife. He smiled as he snuggled up next to her and put and arm over her waist.

His smile hastily became a frown. Natsuko's night gown was soaked through with sweat, but she was shivering almost violently.

Without hesitation, Iroh threw back the blanket and rolled his wife over in order to gaze down at her.

Her face was pale and gaunt as though she had not been eating properly for some time. Come to think of it, she had barely touched her food at dinner time.

"Natsuko," his voice was hushed and worried as he gently shook her awake.

She groaned drowsily and put a hand to her face. "Iroh, what's wrong?"

"You're sick. Very sick," he replied, placing his hand to her burning forehead.

"No, I'm just-" Natsuko's words were lost as she began another of her coughing fits.

Iroh frowned and looked at the cream-colored sleeve of her gown.

Blood.

"That's it, I'm taking you to a doctor."

With that, Iroh scooped her up and rushed through the palace to the stables, shouting orders to the servants with each step he took.

A burning ball of fear had settled in the pit of his stomach and he had the foreboding feeling that it was going to reside there for far longer than ever before.

* * *

Chi: I am so sorry it took so long for me to get this up. -nervous laugh- Anyways, I hope y'all had a great Valentine's Day. Peace.


	23. Complete Circle

Tears stung the backs of Iroh's eyes as he approached the climax of his tale.

Zuko, seeing the clear pain in his uncle's glassy eyes frowned. He felt as though he had somehow caused the distress he viewed. "Uncle, you don't have to go on if you don't want to."

"No," the old man's voice was steady and sure, "I want at least one person to know why I am the way I am."

The words were profound and blunt and left the young fire prince speechless.

* * *

Iroh burst into the palace with his wife cradled in his arms. At some point she had drifted out of consciousness. The dread that settled on his chest was the equivalent of a marble brick. 

Bursting through the front doors of the palace, Iroh bellowed for a doctor.

"But your Highness," a butler who had nearly been crushed by the heavy doors began. "All of the doctors are in Princess Ursa's bedchambers. She is labor."

The fire prince cursed and gritted his teeth, trying to think of something to do. Quickly he strode through the palace and took his wife to the bedchamber he had once occupied in his younger days. It had been kept the same way Iroh had left it years before just in case he ever needed the place to sleep.

He gently laid her down on the bed and, after kissing her on the forehead, made his way down to the chambers his brother shared with his wife.

An ear-splitting scream reached him, followed by the loud squalling of a baby. Iroh entered the room and watched as the doctors and midwives scurried about the room.

On the bed lay Ursa, her dark hair plastered to her sweaty brow and her chest heaving. Ozai sat at her side, soothing stroking her hand with his large fingers as he draped his arm about her shoulders to put her into an embrace. It wasn't often that Iroh saw his brother show anyone or thing affection, but he seemed to truly care for his wife.

Her eyes were closed as her husband whispered something to her. When Iroh had entered the room though, she looked up to him and gave a soft smile.

"Hello, Iroh," she managed to breath.

Ozai looked up and beamed to his brother, "We have a son!"

"Congratulations," Iroh said, forcing a smile and inclining his head to the couple. "I am very sorry to intrude but I need to borrow one of your doctors. Natsuko is sick."

Both Ozai's and Ursa's faces conveyed their surprise and worry.

"How bad is she?" the younger brother inquired.

"Pretty bad."

Ozai looked away as he grimaced, tightening his grip on his wife's hand. Iroh had always had the sneaking suspicious that his brother had a soft spot for his wife.

"I want to go see her," Ursa broke in as she struggled to sit up.

Ozai snapped his attention back to her. "What? Are you mad?"

"I want to see Natsuko."

"You've just given birth though!"

"Your point? Take me to Natsuko." Her voice was firm and clearly expressed that she would not be deterred.

The worry that washed over Ozai's face expressed the concerns that he left unspoken.

"It may not be a good idea, Ursa," Iroh stated softly. "You may contract her illness and become sick yourself. Or worse, pass it to your son."

That seemed to sway her for a moment. Setting her jaw though, Ursa struggled to climb from the bed. "I'll just take that risk then."

No matter how they protested, Ursa refuse to stay and finally Ozai carried her down to Iroh's room.

The midwives and doctors were in a frenzy, but one fierce look from Ozai silenced them.

It didn't take long for them to arrive and already two doctors and an apothecary was hovering around the sick princess.

Ursa urged her husband to lay her on the large bed at her sister-in-law's side which he did.

"Hey, Suko," she spoke softly as she grasped Natsuko's hand.

Slowly, Natsuko opened her eyes and gazed weakly at the woman who was touching her. As soon as she recognized her, Natsuko smiled. "Hi Ursa. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just delivered my baby. A boy."

"Oh, congratulations. What are you going to name him?"

"We haven't decided," Ursa replied. Her eyes were brimming with tears.

Ozai and Iroh stood back and watched the two in silence, not sure what to do.

One of the doctors, a short man with wild eyebrows and circular spectacles, approached Iroh. "Your Highness, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

He felt the blood drain from his face as the pure dread that had settled hard on his chest became heavier. "What?"

"The Princess seems to have come down with tuberculosis," he said in a rush.

"Will she be okay?"

"No, Prince Iroh. She's dying."

The air rushed from Iroh's lungs at the news. He couldn't breathe.

Ozai waved the doctor away and steadied his brother by his shoulders. "Iroh? Iroh, say something to me."

Iroh said nothing as he pushed away from Ozai and fell to his knees at the bedside. "Natsuko!"

"What is it, dear heart?" She turned her attention from Ursa to gaze placidly at her husband.

"They say you're dying…" he choked out the words.

Natsuko nodded. "I know. I've known for a long time."

"Why didn't you say anything? We could have-!"

Her finger rest on his lips, signaling him to be quiet. "Because there is no cure yet."

The doctor nodded. "She is right."

"No one asked for your input," Iroh growled to the old man.

"Do not," she coughed, "take your anger on him. He is only doing his job."

Iroh took her free hand in both of his, crushing the ivory appendage to his chest. At that moment he began to pray to every spirit and deity he knew of to spare her. Or to take him in her stead. His fingers that rest on her delicate wrist could feel the pulse fading.

"Please do not leave me, Natsuko. I need you, I'll die without you," he whispered. Tears stung the backs of his eyes as he gazed down at her.

"No you won't. Please do not mourn me, Iroh."

He managed a chuckled sob and hung his head. "I've never denied you before, Natsuko, but now I must. I will never stop mourning you."

"Fair enough." The dark-haired Earth woman replied, her voice only a wisp of sound.

Slowly the rise and fall of her chest grew vaguer. "Tell Lu Ten that I will be watching from Heaven."

She turned and looked to Ursa whose tears rolled over her cheeks, "I regret never to have seen my nephew." With her next words she looked to her brother-in-law, her soft smile widening. "Ozai, you reckless boy, use wisdom in your actions."

He smiled and nodded in response, choosing to linger in the shadows of the room.

Finally, she looked to her husband. "Iroh, live strong for Lu Ten."

"I will," he responded, voice more tight with tears than ever as he gripped her hand more firmly.

"I love you," she whispered. "Now and forever. Never forget that."

Now Iroh's own tears fell freely. He wrapped his arms around her body and crushed her to his chest as he had done to her hand previously. In doing so, he pulled her into the floor with him.

"Never," he sobbed, burying his face into her hair.

He could feel her hand brushing over his sideburns, trying to comfort him in her final moments. "I love you too, Natsuko. You are my only one."

Pulling back from the crook of her neck, Iroh pressed his lips to hers. It was an act of love and desperation. Yes, he was telling her good-bye, but at the same time hoping that some of her illness would claim him too and take him with her.

He could hear his heart beating furiously in his ears as he felt her hand gradually slide down his face and finally fall limply into her lap.

Then and only then did he break the kiss to stare down at his wife's wilted form.

Natsuko was no more.

He continued to cry silently as he began to rock back and forth, clinging to her lifeless body for the rest of the night and long into the morning.

* * *

Zuko turned away from his Uncle and stare out the window of their shabby home. Wordlessly, he wiped the salty droplet from his cheek. 

"It took three days to prepare for the funeral," Iroh continued. His own tears flowed as freely as they had the day she died. "It was an elaborate ceremony, much like my father's was, if you remember."

The fire prince nodded. "Was it hard to watch?"

"Yes. She looked as serene as the day we had met. Father wanted her sent off in the robes he had given her as the future Fire Lady, but Ursa had insisted she wear the lilac dress she had donned so many times. I sided with your mother for she was right in assuming that would have been Natsuko's wish."

* * *

Iroh stood between his father and brother, watching as the flames engulfed the body of his love. It was hard not to burst into fresh grief, but somehow he managed to hold it in. Lu Ten stood in front of his father, not bothering to hide his tears as he watched his mother turn to ashes. It was a gruesome scene to witness, but as always, Azulon had insisted. 

On the opposite side of Ozai was Ursa, holding the bundle of their baby. She had said nothing to no one for days, choosing instead to keep her thoughts to herself. After the ceremony though, both she and Ozai kept Iroh from leaving immediately as he had wished to do.

"Iroh?"

The sound of her voice was soft as she stopped him.

Turning, Iroh forced something of a smile. "How may I help you?"

The two exchanged a glance, Ozai nodding before Ursa continued.

"This morning Ozai and myself discussed a name for the new prince," she looked down at her son softly. "Natsuko was very dear to me. She was a mother, sister, and friend to me from my first day in the palace."

Taking in a deep breath, Ursa brought her eyes up to meet his. "That is why we would like to name our son after her."

The sentiment caused the aging prince's eyes to well. "It would be an honor."

Ursa beamed and shifted the weight of the child in her arms to hold him out to Iroh. "Would you like to hold Zuko?"

Nodding, Iroh took his nephew into his arms and looked down on him for the first time. He grinned, tears no longer repressed, as his golden gaze met that of the babe's. "Hello there, little one. Welcome to the family."

Zuko, despite his youth, reached up to his uncle.

Iroh held out his hand for the tiny fingers to grasp and brought them up to lightly kiss.

* * *

"So," Zuko started calculatingly. "I was named for Aunt Natsuko." 

"Yes."

There was a long moment of silence before the young man replied.

"I wish I could have met her. She sounds like an amazing woman."

Iroh nodded and, after wiping his eyes took a sip of his tea. "She was, Zuko. She was."

"There's only one thing I don't understand," Zuko stated.

"And what is that?"

"If you loved her so much, why do hit on so many women?"

Iroh chuckled, "Simply to acquire the things I need. I do not really have any interest in them."

Zuko arched his brow. "What about that bounty hunter?"

"Her?" Again Iroh chuckled. "She resembled my Natsuko in her youth. And for just a little while I got to pretend she was still with me."

"Oh," was the only words that came to him as Zuko rose and moved to the door. He paused just before he exited and looked back to his uncle. "Uncle, I…appreciate you."

Iroh nodded and once again smiled. "I love you too."

Zuko gave as much a smile as he could muster and left the house. After that tale he needed some time to digest it.

Walking down the empty night-time streets, the young man shoved his fists into his pockets. The cool breeze caressed him as though it were an actual person offering affection. _Tell Lu Ten that I will be watching from Heaven. _Zuko couldn't help but wonder if maybe she was watching over him too.

He shook his head as though to dispel the notion and continued in his meandering. With little actual thought, the fire prince began to sing softly.

_Leaves on the vine, falling so slowly._

_Like fragile, tiny shells drifting in the foam..._

* * *

Chi: The End, _ma jolies_. I was going to stop at Iroh's statement, but decided it would be better to elaborate on Zuko's reaction a bit more. 


End file.
